1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceramic powder and particularly to ceramic powder provided with the virtues of heat dissipation and electromagnetic radiation absorption.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many electronic components in an electrical unit or an electronic unit. When the electrical unit or the electronic unit works, the electronic components generate heat energy and electromagnetic radiation.
The heat energy generated by the electronic components makes the temperature of component go up and affects their performance. Eventually, the operation efficiency of electronic components decreases and is lost. For example, heat energy generated by a CPU in a computer makes the temperature of CPU go up. In that event, the operation efficiency of CPU decreases such that the computer performs slowly and may even crash. Thus, the heat energy generated by the electronic components must be further dissipated, without affecting their performance.
In a mode of heat dissipation for conventional electronic components, a heat-sink fin set and a fan are applied. The heat energy generated by the electronic components is transmitted to the heat-sink fin set, making the temperature of electronic components decrease. When the fan works, airflow is generated and passes through the heat-sink fin set to dissipate the heat energy. However, the fan needs electric power to work, which wastes energy.
Further, the electromagnetic radiation generated by the electronic components interferes with other electronic components distributed nearby and may affect the health of human beings in close proximity to electrical unit or the electronic unit. Consequently, the electromagnetic radiation generated by the electronic components must be further processed, while avoiding interference to other electronic components and respectively affecting the health of human beings.
The conventional method of processing electromagnetic radiation by the electronic components is by applying a metallic component. The metallic component is wrapped about the electronic component to shield the electronic component from the electromagnetic radiation. The electromagnetic radiation is not further used so that it is wasted.
Indeed, from the description mentioned formerly, a further improvement is required for the conventional method of dissipating the heat formed by the electronic components. The conventional method of processing electromagnetic radiation by electronic components is obviously inconvenient and imperfect in practical use.
For this reason, in consideration of improving upon the defects described above, the inventor, having concentrated their studies and operating in coordination with academic theories, has finally provided this invention as a reasonable design and an effective improvement over the defects mentioned above.